revarifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der ursprüngliche Heliogeiro-Epos
Der ursprüngliche Heliogeiro-Epos Am Anfang war die Welt nicht von dieser Welt und Harkon, das große Nichts, herrschte über sie. Die Meere waren Meere von Nichts, die Berge hatten keine Höhe und das Leben lebte nicht. Es existierte kein Licht, doch zugleich gab es keine Finsternis. Nichts existierte und zugleich existierte das Nichts nicht. So wäre die Zeit vorangeschritten, wenn die Zeit existiert hätte und so wäre alles unbewegt verblieben, wenn der Raum existiert hätte, in dem alles unbewegt blieb. Aber es existierte nichts. Doch das Nichts war nicht natürlich, denn die Welt wollte existieren. Auch wenn Harkon, die große Leere, herrschte und nur das Nichts kannte. So kam es, dass Harkon eine Tochter gebar. Eine Tochter, geschaffen aus dem großen Nichts und doch nicht Nichts. Kosma, seine Tochter, war alles, denn sie war das Sein, und als Harkon sah, wie seine Tochter sein Reich bedrohte, da wurde er wütend und das Nichts erbebte unter seinem Zorn. Alles, was nicht war, erzitterte, doch Kosma war und so ergriff sie ihren Vater und zerriss ihn in dutzende Teile. So wurde Harkon, das große Nichtexistente, besiegt und starb. Doch so, wie das Existente zu Nichts wird, wenn es stirbt, so wird das Nichtexistente zu Existentem, wenn es stirbt. Mit einem Mal begann Harkons Reich, welches mit ihm starb, zu sein, doch seines Herren Macht beraubt, bebte und zitterte es. Es warf sich hin und her und bäumte sich auf, bis es schließlich mit einem Mal zu Splittern zerbrach und verging. Das Reich des Nichts war gestorben und Kosma, das Sein, erhob sich in seinen Trümmern, um ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Doch nach dem Untergang der alten Weltordnung herrschte Chaos und die Welt befand sich in Unordnung. Die Tochter des Harkon wollte erschaffen, doch es gab nichts, worin erschaffen werden konnte, und so gebar Kosma ihre ersten Kinder: Oikemos und Elikia Ersterer wurde Weltenarchitekt genannt, denn mit ihm wurde der Raum geboren. Zweitere wurde Zeitenhüterin '''genannt, denn als sie entstand, da begann der Fluss der Zeit träge zu fließen und niemand wurde von ihm verschont. Hand in Hand gingen die Geschwister durch Kosmas Reich und wo sie hingingen, da setzten sich die Trümmer von Harkons Reich erneut zusammen. Doch alles Nichts war nun Etwas und die Welt bot nicht genug Platz für alles, was war. Aus diesem Grund vereinigten sich Oikemos und Elikia und ein Sohn wurde ihnen geboren. Sie nannten ihn Matricon, das bedeutet '''Wahrer der Dimensionen und als Matricon alt genug war, begann er alles, was war in Dimensionen einzuteilen. So wurden die 5 Welten geschaffen: Esothos, was Zwischenreich bedeutet. Stychos, was Totenreich bedeutet. Elysos, was Himmelreich bedeutet. Abbados, was Verfluchtenreich bedeutet. Revaros, was Diesreich bedeutet. In der Zwischenzeit erkannten sich Oikemos und Elikia erneut und Elikia gebar Drillinge: Klotho, Lachesis, Atropos. Schicksalsgöttinnen wurden sie genannt, denn sie geboten über das Schicksal und ihre Macht war groß, konnte sich doch nichts, was war ihrer Macht entziehen. Oikemos und Elikia erkannten die Macht ihrer Kinder und sahen, dass jene viel zu groß war. Also erkannten sie sich erneut und Elikia gebar die Göttin Glauka, das bedeutet Zufall, und ihr war die Macht gegeben, die Schicksalsfäden ihrer Schwestern zu umgehen. Als die Zeit gekommen war, verwandelte sich Glauka in eine prachvolle Eule und begann ihre Reise durch Revaros, denn ihr Wille war es, dass kein Schicksal unveränderlich war. Doch Kosma sah, dass ihr Werk noch nicht vollendet war. Als sich die Welten formten, kehrten Licht und Dunkelheit zurück und stritten um die Vorherrschaft. Schatten und strahlendes Licht rangen miteinander und drohten Kosmas Werk zu zerstören. Da gebar Kosma erneut Zwillinge und nannte sie Paregoros und Skotia. So wurde das Licht von Paregoros gezähmt, denn sein Name bedeutet Herr des Lichts, und die Dunkelheit wurde von Skotia gezähmt, denn ihr Name bedeutet Herrin der Dunkelheit. Doch dies allein vermochte den Streit nicht zu beenden, denn auch Kosmas Kinder stritten um ihren Rang. So gebot Kosmas, dass Elikia die Zeit aufteilen sollte und die Zwillinge Paregoros und Skotia je über einen Anteil davon gebieten sollten. So wurde Paregoros die erste Hälfte gegeben und er nannte sie „Tag“, während Skotia die zweite Hälfte erhielt und sie „Nacht“ nannte. Und die Geschwister begruben ihren Streit und zogen sich aus den Welten zurück, wo sie sich erkannten und zwei Kinder gebaren, welche ihre Übereinkunft hüten sollten. Solos, der Erstgeborene, trug das Licht von Paregoros in sich und erschuf sich als glühende Kugel, die jeden Tag erneut aufsteigt, denn sein Name bedeutet Sonne. Lunos, der Zweitgeborene, trug die Dunkelheit von Skotia in sich und erschuf sich als eisige Kugel, die jede Nacht erneut aufsteigt, denn sein Name bedeutet Mond. So entstand der Wechsel von Tag und Nacht und die Brüder wachten einträchtig über das festgeschriebene Gesetz ihrer Eltern. Doch als Kosma Solos und Lunos in stetem Wechsel sah, da erkannte sie, dass die Welten nach wie vor trist und ungeordnet waren und so gebar sie nun Drillinge und gab ihnen die Macht über Himmel, Erde und Ozeane. Stereomea, was Himmel bedeutet, erschuf den weiten Raum über den Welten. Choys, was Erde bedeutet, erschuf die weite Ebene unter Stereomeas Reich. Myra, was Ozean '''bedeutet, erschuf die tiefen Ozeane als Quell des Lebens inmitten von Choys Reich. Und als die Welten so geordnet wurden, da erzitterte die gesamte Schöpfung und vier Wesen formten sich aus ihr. Aus der Luft formte sich der erste Physos und er wurde Airos genannt. Das bedeutet '''Luft. Aus der Erde formte sich der zweite Physos und er wurde Terron genannt. Das bedeutet Erde. Aus dem Wasser formte sich der dritte Physos und er wurde Chalepon genannt. Das bedeutet Wasser. Aus dem Licht formte sich der vierte Physos und er wurde Ignos genannt. Das bedeutet Feuer. Zusammen bildeten sie die vier Elemente und ein jeder liebte das Element, aus dem er bestand und wollte fortan in jenem Reich leben. So ging Airos in Stereomeas Reich und sie erkannten sich voller Zuneigung füreinander. Und als die Zeit kam, gebar Steromea Airos drei Kinder. Der Wichtigste unter ihnen war Borrelios. Denn Borrelios bedeutet Wind und mit ihm kamen sanfte Brisen und grausame Stürme in Kosmas Schöpfung. Terron ließ sich in Choys Reich nieder. Auch sie erkannten sich und Choys gebar ihm acht Kinder. Chalepon verschwand in Myras Ozeanen und sie verliebten sich. Nachdem sie sich erkannt hatten, gebar Myra dann sechs Kinder. Einzig Ignos fand keinen Ort, an dem er leben konnte, denn das Feuer besaß kein Reich und so wandert er bis heute rastlos durch die Welten und erscheint, wie es ihm beliebt. Kosma betrachtet ihr Werk erneut und sah, wie ihre Familie wuchs und sich ihre Kinder und deren Kinder erkannten und ihr weitere Nachkommen schenkten. So erkannten sich Daphne, das bedeutet Fruchtbarkeit, denn sie war eine Erdentochter von Choys und Terron und Yetos, das bedeutet Regen, denn er war ein Meeressohn von Myra und Chalepon. Sie gebaren Hieron, das bedeutet Pflanze, Agros, das bedeutet Acherbau, und Aynexia, das bedeutet Wachstum. Zusammen wachen sie über die Natur und den Ackerbau, auf dass die Felder stets Früchte tragen und die Arbeit der Bauern entlohnt wird. Auch erkannten sich Olythros, das bedeutet Tod, und Zoe, das bedeutet Leben, denn beide waren sie Erdenkinder von Choys und Terron. Aus ihrer Vereinigung entstanden Sanguin, das bedeutet Blut, Chresios, das bedeutet Auferstehung, '''und Nekron, das bedeutet '''Tod. Waren sie doch alle Kinder ihrer Eltern, so war Nekron formlos und geschlechtslos, denn er war der Tod selbst, der jeden irgendwann ereilt. Auf seinen Reisen durch Kosmas Schöpfung traf jener Nereia, das bedeutet Welle, und Acheron, das bedeutet Fluss. Sie beide waren Meereskinder von Myra und Chalepon. Die todbringende Kraft des Wassers verstehend, erkannte er beide und aus der Vereinigung mit Acheron, dem Gott der Flüsse, entstand Stychion, der Totenfluss, auf dem alle Verstorbenen in das Jenseits reisen. Aus der Vereiningung mit Nereia, der Göttin der Wellen, entstanden Zwillinge: Sadicos, das bedeutet Stürme, denn er war der Gott über die todbringendsten Stürme auf See, und Chabbys, das bedeutet Seeungeheuer, denn sie war die Herrin über alle Monster der Tiefsee. Paregoros und Skotia gebaren einen dritten Sohn, welcher Licht und Dunkelheit in sich trug, und sie nannten ihn Distopos. Das bedeutet Zwiespalt. Zusammen mit Adikema, der Tochter des Terron und der Choys gebar Distopos zwei Kinder. Adikema bedeutet Unrecht, denn sie entstand, als Terron Choys hinterging. So entstanden Miasmos, was Sünde '''bedeutet, und Agatheia, was '''Tugend '''bedeutet, und mit ihnen kamen Recht und Unrecht auf die Welt. Miasmos suchte die Nähe Skotias, der Herrin der Dunkelheit und sie zeugten sieben Töchter, eine jede von ihnen Sünde und Geißel für Kosmas Schöpfung. Sie nannten sie Superbia, das bedeutet '''Hochmut, Avaritia, das bedeutet Habgier, Luxuria, das bedeutet Wollust, Ira, das bedeutet Zorn, Gula, das bedeutet Völlerei, Invidia, das bedeutet Neid, und Acedia, das bedeutet Faulheit. Agatheia hingegen fühlte sich zu Paregoros Licht hingezogen und sie erkannten sich. Sie gebar drei Kinder: Euphoria, das bedeutet Lobtugend, Calypso, das bedeutet Straftugend, '''und Ahriman, das bedeutet '''Gnade. Zusammen bildeten sie das Gegenstück zu den Kindern ihres Onkels Miasmos und traten für das Gute in der Welt ein. Denn während Euphoria die Tugendhaften belohnte, bestrafte Calypso die Tugendlosen, um sie in das Licht Paregoros zurückzuführen und jenen, die nicht ins Licht zurückkehrten, erwies Ahriman seine Gnade und nahm sie nach seinem Tod in sein Reich in Abbados auf. Als Nächstes begegneten sich Zoe und Miasmos, das Leben und die Sünde, und sie begehrten sich. Es wurden ihnen zwei Töchter geschenkt: Hekate war von grausamer Gestalt. Vielköpfig, wie die Sünde selbst und sprudelnd von Lebenskraft, die ihr die Unsterblichkeit verlieh, denn Hekate bedeutet Monster und kam als solche auf die Welt. Auch Chabbdys, das Seeungeheur, sowie die Kinder von Terron und Choys, Urrageddos, das bedeutet Natugewalt und Shoggothe, das bedeutet Wahnsinn, begleiteten sie und zusammen bildeten sie das Quartett der heiligen Monster, die die Tore zum Reich der Götter bewachen. Dort traf Hekate auf Sanguin, den Gott des Blutes, und gemeinsam zeugten sie Ophis, Göttin der Hydren, Phyva, Göttin der Gorgonen, Estelle, Göttin der Tarrasken, und Tyrision, Gott der Behemoths. Zusammen bilden diese Monster das zweite Quartett der heiligen Monster, denn ihnen wurde die Macht gegeben, die Kräfte der Götter zu beschützen. Eptymia, das andere Kind von Zoe und Miasmos, war von wunderschöner Gestalt, denn ihr Name bedeutet Leidenschaft, und Distopos, der Gott des Zwiespalts, entflammte in Begierde, als er sie sah. Sie gebaren Eutra, das bedeutet Schönheit, '''Amara, das bedeutet '''Liebe, Euripon, das bedeutet Verstand, und Cordae, das bedeutet Herz. All jenen war Distopos' Zwiespalt zu eigen, denn sie geboten über Kräfte, die sowohl Freude als auch Leid verursachen konnten. Euripon und Cordae standen sich nun näher als ihre Geschwister, waren Herz und Verstand doch untrennbar miteinander verbunden, und sie erkannten sich. Vier Kinder wurden ihnen geboren. Das waren Harmonia, das bedeutet Harmonie, Consento, das bedeutet Freier Wille, Blessa, das bedeutet Heilung, und Artos, das bedeutet Kriegskunst. So gedieh die Götterfamilie und Kosma sah, dass sich ihre Kinder um ihr Wohlgefallen bemühten. So beschloss sie, auch den Quell ihrer Macht mit ihrer Schöpfung zu teilen und ein letztes Mal gebar sie Zwillinge: Thayma und Magos, was beides Magie bedeutet, denn beide waren sie ein Teil von Kosmas Macht. Thayma war der schöne, erschaffende Bereich der Magie, während Magos jene destruktive Macht war, durch die Kosmas einst Harkon besiegen konnte. Beide schenkte sie ihrer Schöpfung und brachte so die Magie in die Welt, was ihren Untergang besiegeln sollte. Denn während Thayma von allen für ihre Schönheit und Macht geliebt wurde, so wurde Magos im selben Maße von seinen Geschwistern und ihren Kindern gefürchtet, war er doch die einzige Kraft, die einen jeden von ihnen vernichten konnte. So kam es, dass sich als erstes die vier Physos der Elemente mit Thayma verbanden und aus ihren Verbindungen entstanden die ersten Vier der magischen Wesen: Aderon, Martion, Gaion und Sylphon. Diese waren die Hüter der Magien von Feuer, Wasser, Erde '''und Luft.' Und wie ihre Eltern verbanden sich auch jene Wesen untereinander und zeugten sechs weitere Wesen: Airimon, Titanion, Astorgon, Maevon, Vulcaion und Lithon. Diese waren die Hüter der Magien von '''Leben, Blitz, Eis, Natur, Vulkan' und Gestein. Zusammen bildeten sie die Herren der Elementarmagie und groß war ihre Kraft, geboten sie doch über einen Großteil von Kosmas Schöpfung. Doch weitere Götter verfielen Thaymas, während Magos gefürchtet wurde. So zeugten Thayma und Chresios, der Gott der Auferstehung, das Wesen Asklepion und jener gebot über die Wiederherstellungsmagie. Mit Lunos, dem Gott des Mondes, zeugte Thayma das Wesen Umbron, welches über die Schattenmagie gebot, während sie mit seinem Bruder Solos, dem Gott der Sonne, das Wesen Ecclesion zeugte und jener gebot über die Lichtmagie. Auch Matricon, der Wahrer der Dimensionen verfiel ihr und er und Thayma zeugten zwei weitere Wesen: Arcon, welcher über die Arkanmagie gebot, und Varion, der die Veränderungsmagie hütete. Zuletzt verfiel ihr Oikemos, der Weltenarchitekt, und das Wesen Transedon wurde geboren und jener gebot über die Beschwörungsmagie. Nach all dem grämte sich Magos, denn keiner der Götter erwiderte seine Liebe und so war es Thayma, welche sich voller Mitgefühl ihrem Bruder hingab. Zusammen gebaren sie das Wesen Kybeion, welches Macht über die Illusionsmagie hatte. Kybeion schließlich teilte sich und aus einer seiner Hälften entstand Fachia, was List bedeutet. Jene wurde von Artos, dem Gott der Kriegskunst umworben und als sie seinem Werben nachgab, zeugten sie schließlich Hendreus, was Krieger '''bedeutet, und er wurde seinem Namen als Gott der Krieger gerecht. So endete die Erschaffung der Götter der Magie und Kosma befand ihre Schöpfung für anmutig und schön. Doch als sie die Welten durchwanderte, überkam sie eine große Traurigkeit, denn trotz all der Schönheit ihrer Schöpfung gab es niemanden, der sie bewundern konnte. Ihre Kinder liebten ihre Schöpfung zwar, doch waren sie nicht von ihr abhängig und schon bald nahmen sie sie als selbstverständlich hin und missachteten das Werk ihrer Erschafferin. Da beschloss Kosma, die Welten mit Leben zu füllen und sie befahl ihren Kindern das Reich Revaros mit sterblichen Wesen zu beschenken. So kam es, dass Matricon, der Wahrer der Dimensionen, und Transedon, das Wesen der Beschwörungsmagie, eine tiefe Verbindung zueinander empfanden. Zusammen erschufen sie 9 Götter und ein jeder von ihnen erschuf eine eigene Rasse und ihre Namen waren: Archon, Agathion, Azata, Asur, Aion, Prokuri, Satani, Diu und Depravata. Doch sie waren voller Eitelkeit und sie waren unwillig, ihre Schöpfungen mit Sterblichkeit zu beflecken. Da wurde Kosma zornig und verbannte die Götter und ihre Völker in die Welten Esothos und Abbados, wo sie in ihrer Unsterblichkeit gefangen waren und sie sprach einen Fluch aus, dass jeder von ihnen, der Revaros betreten würde, irgendwann in sein Reich zurückkehren müsse. So wurden die Externare geschaffen. Alsbald erkannten sich dann Airos, der Physos der Luft, und Stereomea, die Göttin des Himmels, ein weiteres Mal und sie gebaren die Göttin Adraga, was '''Drache bedeutet, und jene Rasse erschuf sie. Kosmas war überwältigt von diesen Geschöpfen und segnete sie, auf dass sie mit großer Macht und Anmut bedacht wurden und auf ganz Revaros geachtet werden sollten, als Herolde ihrer Macht. Als Nächstes suchte Eutra, die Göttin der Schönheit, die drei Brüder Solos, Lunos und Distopos auf und bot ihnen an, ihre Schönheit mit ihnen zu teilen, um machtvolle Wesen zu erschaffen. Die Brüder stimmten zu. Mit Lunos, dem Gott des Mondes, erschuf Eutra den Gott Kilikos, was Dunkelwesen bedeutet, und jener erschuf die Dunkelelfen. Mit Solos, dem Gott der Sonne, erschuf Eutra die Göttin Suprana, was Lichtwesen bedeutet, und jene erschuf die Hochelfen. Mit Distopos, dem Gott des Zwiespalts, erschuf Eutra die Göttin Asphara, was Zwischenwesen bedeutet, und jener erschuf die Asphari. Als Letztes suchte Eutra noch Zoe, die Göttin des Lebens, auf und zusammen erschufen sie den Gott Silvan, was Waldwesen bedeutet, und jener erschuf die Waldelfen. Kosma gefiel Eutras Werk und sie beschenkte ihre Kinder mit einem langen Leben und Anmut in all ihrem Tun. Als Nächstes verbanden sich die Kinder von Choys und Terron. Oros, was Berg bedeutet, und Tamian, was Metall '''bedeutet, erkannten sich und gebaren den Gott Mirkoso, was '''Bergwesen bedeutet, und jener erschuf die Zwerge. Kosma schätze den Versuch ihrer Enkel, doch waren die Zwerge von kümmerlichem Wuchs und furchtbar anzuschauen und sie gebot, dass jene ihr Leben unter der Erde fristen sollten, wo Skotias Dunkelheit ihre Hässlichkeit verbarg. Auch im Meer ertönte Kosmas Wunsch und so erkannten sich Chalepon, der Physos des Wassers, und Myra, die Göttin der Ozeane, erneut, so dass die Göttin Accadia geboren wurde, was Meerwesen bedeutet, und jene erschuf das Meeresvolk. Kosma lobte die Anmut der Meerwesen und schenkte ihnen die Herrschaft über das Meer, auf dass sie Lobreden auf die Götter in die tiefsten Stellen der Meere tragen sollten. Schießlich erhob sich auch Sanguin, der Gott des Blutes, und verband sich mit Varion, dem Wesen der Veränderungsmagie und sie erschufen den Gott Kyrius, was Blutwesen, bedeutet und jener erschuf die Vampire. Doch auch Sanguin wurde von Hochmut befallen und befahl Kyrius, seine Geschöpfe unsterblich zu formen. Als Kosma den Betrug jedoch erkannte, sprach sie einen weiteren grausamen Fluch aus und gebot den Vampiren, Paregoros Gnade niemals genießen zu können und nur durch Sanguins Macht überleben zu können. Der Rest der Schöpfung sollte ihnen keinen Genuss bringen. Zu guter Letzt erhob sich noch Amara, die Göttin der Liebe, und bat Maevon, das Wesen der Naturmagie, um seine Gunst. Sie erschufen den Gott Animus, was Tierwesen bedeutet, und jener liebte die Tiere und verband sich mit ihnen. Ihre Nachkommen wurden fortan Tierwandler genannt und bevölkerten Revaros, was Kosmas Herz mit Freude erfüllte, und sie schenkte ihnen die Stärken ihrer tierischen Vorfahren. Doch als schließlich Magos hervortrat, um Kosmas Schöpfung zu ehren, da wies jene seine Ehrung zurück. Sie fürchtete, dass Magos, der Zerstörer, etwas erschaffen konnte, was ihre Schöpfung vernichten würde, und befand, dass Revaros mit genügend Leben gefüllt worden war. So beschloss sie, dass all jene sterblichen Wesen nach ihrem Tod gerichtet werden würden. Wer ein gutes Leben geführt hatte, dem würde der Zutritt in das Reich Elysos gestattet, wo er fortan in Unsterblichkeit feiern und tanzen würde, auf dass er belohnt werden würde, Kosmas Schöpfung geehrt zu haben. An der Seite der Götter würde er speisen und ihr Licht sehen. Aber wer ein schlechtes Leben geführt hatte, der würde in das Reich Stychos verbannt, wo er in Unsterblichkeit Folter, Hunger und Leid erfahren sollte, auf dass er bestraft werden würde, Kosmas Schöpfung befleckt zu haben. Aber während Kosma ihre Welt ordnete, da wurde Magos von Zorn zerfressen, denn er verstand, dass ein jeder ihn fürchtete und auch seine Schwester sich nur aus Mitleid mit ihm verbunden hatte. So beschloss er im Geheimen, eine weitere Rasse zu erschaffen und allen Göttern zu beweisen, dass auch der Gott der Zerstörung etwas erschaffen konnte. Er sammelte seine Kraft und erschuf die Menschen. Voller Stolz war er, als die Ersten jener Art Revaros bevölkerten und wie groß war das Entsetzen aller Götter, als sie Magos schreckliche Tat erkannten. Denn wie ihr Erschaffer waren die Menschen Werke reiner Zerstörung und als sie auf die Völker der anderen Götter trafen, metzelten sie jene nieder. Sie zerstörten Kosmas Schöpfung und Tod und Chaos brachen über die fünf Welten herein, denn nichts vermochte Magos Geschöpfe aufzuhalten. Voller Verzweiflung traten die anderen Götter an Magos heran, doch dessen Herz war zu Stein geworden und er befahl seinen Geschöpfen die Götter zu unterwerfen. Gott um Gott fielen ihrer Zerstörungswut zum Opfer und auch, wenn die Menschen sie nicht töten konnten, so unterwarfen sie sie und taten ihnen Gewalt an. Bitter waren Kosmas Tränen, als sie sah, wie ihre Schöpfung sich gegenseitig zerfleischte und so erbebte Revaros, als Kosmas selbst hinabstieg, um die Menschen aufzuhalten. Doch auch wenn die Menschen sich gegen Kosmas selbst erhoben, so vermochten sie nicht, jene zu bezwingen, zu groß war ihre Macht. Die Götter und die Völker hoben bereits zu Lobgesängen auf ihre große Schöpferin an, als plötzlich Magos selbst ihr einen Dolch in den Rücken stieß und so die erste Waffe in die Welt brachte. Tödlich getroffen sank Kosma zu Boden, denn der Dolch war mit Magos zerstörerischer Macht durchtränkt, der kein Gott widerstehen konnte. Schließlich setzte Magos erneut an, um seine Mutter zu töten, als seine Schwester Thayma sich zwischen sie warf und der Dolchstoß ihr das Herz durchbohrte. Mit letzter Kraft bat sie ihren Bruder um Gnade und dieser wich bestürzt zurück. Diesen Moment nutzte Hendreus, einer der letzten freien Götter, und mit einem gewaltigen Hieb schlug er Magos den Dolch aus der Hand. Ein heftiger Kampf entbrannte zwischen dem Gott der Krieger und dem Gott der Zerstörung und am Ende konnte Hendreus den Kopf seines Gegners von dessen Schultern reißen und seinen Körper zerfetzen. Der Kampf war gewonnen, doch hoch war der Preis, lagen doch Kosma und Thayma erschlagen in ihrem Blut und mit ihnen war die Unversehrtheit der Schöpfung aus jener gewichen. Ihr Opfer war jedoch nicht vergebens, denn ohne ihren mächtigen Anführer waren die Menschen geschwächt und den Göttern gelang, es sie zu besiegen und ihnen ihre Kraft zu nehmen. Die Kinder Kosmas berieten, was zu tun war und schließlich verfluchten sie die Menschen, auf dass sie fortan fernab der Gunst der Götter ihr Dasein fristen sollten. Voller Entbehrungen sollte ihr Leben sein. Von unnatürlich kurzer Dauer sollten sie allen anderen Rassen untergeordnet leben und ihnen wurde das Geschenk der Magie genommen. Am Tag und in der Nacht sollten sie schwach sein und nach ihrem Tod sollten ihnen das Reich Elysos verwehrt bleiben, denn ihre Seelen trachteten nur nach Zerstörung, so dass für sie nur Platz im Reich Stychos war. Einzig Choys, die Erdenmutter, erbarmte sich der Menschen und gestattete ihnen, in ihrem Reich zu leben, doch Himmel und Ozeane sollten ihnen auf ewig verwehrt bleiben.''' '''So verdammten die Götter die Menschen und wandten sich von ihnen ab.